


Jackpot

by nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 3 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Jimmy Novak, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Rimming, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Alpha twins Jimmy and Castiel decide to challenge Dean to a game of strip poker in the hopes of getting the omega naked. Things do not go as they planned.





	Jackpot

As ideas went, this one, perhaps, had not been thought all the way through. Jimmy had this brilliant idea that they could challenge Dean to strip poker and between the pair of them, the twins could get the omega naked. See, they had been playing this game between the three of them for months – there were rounds and rounds of intense flirting that went nowhere. At first, both Cas and Jimmy had been waiting to see which one of them the omega preferred. They both wanted him but neither would go so far as to imagine that Dean wanted both of them. As time went on, however, the omega never showed a preference for one of the alphas, leaving them both wondering if in fact Dean could want both of them at once, or alternatively, if he was just a big tease. It was hard to tell. So, enter Jimmy’s brilliant plan of strip poker. They’d get the omega’s clothes off once and for all and see what happened from there. What could go wrong?

Cas invited Dean over to play cards with them on a Friday night. They had plenty of beer and snacks to go along with the games and so things had started innocently enough with Skipbo. They’d played game after game, drinking and laughing along until Jimmy judged the time right (meaning they were all drunk enough) and he laid down his challenge. Both Cas and Jimmy were decent poker players so surely between the two of them, they’d be able to divest Dean of his clothing, right? Wrong. So very wrong. After several hands of poker, the alphas were in varying stages of undress: Cas had lost his shirt and both of his socks while Jimmy, poor Jimmy, was down to just his underpants left. Dean hadn’t lost once. The omega sat across the table from them wearing a shit eating grin and holding his cards with green eyes gleaming.

“I’ll raise you a sock.” Dean’s deep voice buzzed with amusement.

Jimmy looked at his cards with disgust and dropped them on the table. “I fold.” He, of course, had no socks left and would have to meet the bet with his boxer shorts and his hand wasn’t so good that he was willing to risk flashing the goods.

“Aww, where’s your sense of adventure?” Dean asked.

“I think it was in my jeans.” Jimmy shot back.

“I’ll call.” Cas said decisively, knowing he was risking his jeans but his hand was pretty good.  He dropped down two pair, twos and sevens.

Dean’s smile widened as he put down his cards. “Full house, queens over fours.” There was a deep satisfaction in his voice as his eyes darted to Cas. “Take it off, Alpha.”

With a sigh, Cas rose and undid the button and zipper of his navy blue dress trousers and took off his pants.

“Are those bees on your boxer shorts?” Dean asked with a snort.

“Yes, they are.” Cas replied with aplomb, completely unashamed.

“Who’d have thought?” Dean murmured, and then reached for the deck.

Jimmy caught his hand before he touched the cards. “My deal.” His eyes were narrowed on the omega. “I’m almost willing to believe you are cheating, Dean.”

Dean’s grin widened further and his eyes sparkled. “Maybe I’m just that good.”

“No one has that kind of luck.” Jimmy shot back.

“What are you gonna do about it, Alpha?” The challenge in his words was playful yet undeniable.

“I’m going to get a new deck.” Jimmy announced, picking up the old deck of cards and carrying them back to the game shelf where he found an unopened deck. “Let’s see if your luck holds.”

Dean simply nodded, completely relaxed as Jimmy opened the new cards and began to shuffle them. The alpha took his time in making sure they were thoroughly shuffled and then he dealt them each a hand.

Dean took his hand and watched the alphas carefully over it before he laid down two cards. When he got his new cards, he spoke. “Alright, I’ll bet my flannel.”

Betting went around the table then, with both Cas and Jimmy betting their underwear because they didn’t have anything else left to bet with.

Jimmy called the round. “Three nines.” He laid down his cards, watching Dean carefully.

Cas showed his hand next. “A straight.” Sure enough, the alpha had a straight running from three to seven.

Dean laid down his cards with a grin. “I’ve got nothing boys, I guess my luck ran out.” He shrugged out of his flannel and laid it over the back of his chair, then turned gleeful eyes on Jimmy. “You lost there, Alpha. Time to take it off.”

Jimmy stood with a sigh and stepped out of his boxer shorts, fully aware of the glittering green eyes that were even now staring at his cock, which lay soft between his thighs. “Happy?”

“Very.” Dean agreed as his eyes darted back up to Jimmy’s face. “Who doesn’t like a naked alpha?” Then he glanced at Cas. “One down, one to go.”

“Did you accept this challenge to get us naked?” Cas asked as he took up the cards and began to shuffle.

“Yup.” Dean admitted without shame. “I figured that you challenged me for the same reason. You want to see me naked.”

Jimmy shifted from foot to foot before claiming his chair again. “Well, if we are going to come out and say it, then what’s the point of sticking to the game?”

“True.” Dean said, leaning his elbows on the table. “I’ll show you mine if Cas shows me his.”

Cas slowly put the cards on the table. “Very well.” He wasted little time in removing his bee themed boxer shorts.

Dean gave a lot whistle, his eyes jumping straight down to Cas’s cock. “You boys are identical in every way, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Cas said without offense, because let’s face it, he knew how identical his cock was to his brother’s. They weren’t shy with each other and did tend to spend naked time together. There was little they didn’t share.  “Now then, your turn.”

“You got it.” The omega said with a wink. He stood up and reached for the lower edge of his t-shirt then pulled it over his head to reveal his chest, then playfully tossed the garment to Jimmy.  “Like what you see?” He asked, his fingers tripping playfully over the exposed skin, drawing a line down to waistband of his jeans. He paused there, toying with the button for a drawn out moment before he slid it free of the fabric and opened his pants. Teasingly, he bent over to untie his boots and remove his socks, which he tucked into his empty shoes, then straightened up again to look at the alphas. His eyes dragged over them, first Cas and then Jimmy, before he reached for his zipper and ran it down, slowly. The teeth parted one at a time in what was perhaps the longest unzipping any of the men had ever experienced. When it was over, Dean parted the fabric to reveal the plain black boxer briefs beneath, then took his time in loosening the jeans over his hips. He gave a delicious shimmy which shrugged the clothing loose so that it fell down his legs and pooled on the floor around his feet.

All three men in the room were panting heavily, however, Dean wasn’t done. Of course not, his fingers returned to trace the waistband of his boxer briefs, darting under it so that his fingers coasted over the shape of his cloth covered cock, which was clearly hard. Dean’s grin was nothing short of wicked as he turned around and showed the alphas his covered ass, sliding hands over the curves of his cheeks and parting them, which made the scent of slick – sweet and heady, filter through the room. Jimmy gasped as the scent reached his nostrils while next to him Cas growled. Both alphas were hard and leaking, they’d been unable to help themselves, honestly, Dean was delectable.  Speaking of the omega, he glanced over his shoulders, his eyes shooting towards the twin pair of dicks that stood at attention for him and he chuckled lowly. “Are you ready for this, boys?”

“More than ready.” Jimmy breathed as he shifted in his seat, his fingers curling around his aching dick to stroke it once.

“Cas?” Dean asked, his eyes darting to the quieter twin, who was griping the table as if for dear life.

“Yes Dean.” His voices, low and gravely, sounded intensely serious in that way only Cas had. “I am ready for you to finish disrobing.”

Dean chuckled again, then tucked both hands into the waistband of his boxer briefs and used them to shove the cloth over the curve of his ass and down his thighs. The scent of slick immediately increased as it began to trickle from his hole to wet his thighs. He finished sliding the underwear off, bending over to twin gasps as he stepped out of them. Finally he turned around and let them take him all in, his fingers wrapping around his cock to stroke it headily for their amusement. “Happy now?”

“No.” Cas growled as he gripped the table harshly.

“No?” Dean asked with a blink, his fingers slowing over his cock as distress trickled into his scent. The room was flooded with arousal, both alpha and omega. It was thick enough to make heads swim.

“I think he means that he would like you to bring all of that delicious skin over here.” Jimmy said while licking his lips. “Didn’t you, Cassie.”

Cas looked quickly from Jimmy to Dean. “Yes, that’s what I meant. I want to touch you, Dean.”

“Oh, is that all.” Relief replaced the scent of distress as Dean crossed the room to where Cas sat and straddled his thighs, standing before the alpha. “Here I am.”

Cas wasted no time in grasping Dean’s hips, bending his head forward so that his lips brushed the leaking head of the omega’s cock. The alpha leaned back then, licking his lips. “You taste divine, Dean. Like cherries and bourbon.”

Dean’s voice was even lower when he spoke, with just the hint of a whine. “You can have a bigger taste alpha.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Jimmy said, abandoning his chair so he could cross to stand behind Dean. He dropped quickly to his knees and wasted no time in parting the man’s cheeks so his tongue could seek his leaking hole. The moment Jimmy’s tongue touched the puckered flesh, Cas leaned forward and swallowed down the omega’s cock. Between them, Dean moaned deeply, his hands blindly grasping out for Cas’s shoulders to keep his knees from buckling.

“Cas….” The words were thick on Dean’s lips as he seemed to be struggling to speak. “Jimmy…”

Neither alpha replied. Cas, of course, had his mouth full of Dean’s cock, while Jimmy’s tongue was worming its way into the omega’s body next to the finger that he’d slid into the heat of Dean’s ass. The room devolved into the wet sounds of the alpha’s mouths and the litany of curses that dropped from Dean’s lips as the two men tasted him to their hearts content.

“I’m going to…” Dean’s fingers pushed limply at Cas’s shoulders, his breath panting heavily. “… going to come.” He whimpered, his knees trying to buckle again as neither alpha let up. Cas swallowed him down to the root, his throat working around the omega’s cock while Jimmy drilled into his hole with three fingers, striking his prostate. Dean gave a crying howl as he came, shooting his load down Cas’s throat.

Cas swallowed it all down then pulled off to lick his lips. “Delicious.”

Dean glared at the alpha. “You two didn’t let me… I wanted to…”

“Oh, we’ve got all night.” Jimmy said with a chuckle, his finger still moving in Dean’s wet ass. “What do you want, my Omega?”

“I want to please you both.” Dean said, his whole body shivering with Jimmy’s ministrations. “At the same time.”

“Easily done.” Cas said as he stood up from his chair and took Dean by the hand and began to lead him away, which pulled him off of Jimmy’s fingers. “Come.”

Dean followed where Cas led him, his body loose and relaxed from orgasm but still burning with want for the two alphas. Cas led him to the bedroom, which was dominated by the king sized bed that the twins shared. It would easily accommodate all three of them.

 Jimmy flopped onto the bed, scooting up towards the headboard. “Now then, come get me. I’m all yours.” He winked at the omega saucily and stroked his purpled cock, which was shiny with precum.

Dean crawled up onto the bed, working his way up the alpha’s legs until he was hovering just over the head of the man’s cock. “You got it, alpha.” He dropped his head down so that he could swirl his tongue over the head of his dick, licking up the precum. After he’d thoroughly cleaned the flesh, he looked back over his shoulders towards Cas. “You get my ass, Alpha.” He waggled his hips at the man. “It’s all prepped and ready for that gorgeous cock of yours.” He turned back to Jimmy’s cock, his lips wrapping around the head to suckle it gently.

Cas knelt on the bed behind Dean, walking on his knees until he was planted behind the omega. His fingers spread the man’s cheeks once more and he bent in to lick over his hole, unable to deny himself the taste.

Dean moaned again, the sound of it reverberating down Jimmy’s cock before he popped off. “Come on man, I’m not a buffet. Fuck me.”

“Yes, Dean.” Cas’s voice was muffled against his flesh, but he straightened back up, grasping his cock so he could guide the head against Dean’s hole. He began to press in slowly, the motion smooth until he was fully sheathed inside. Once housed in Dean’s heat, he stopped to throw his head back, moaning in pleasure at the slick clench of it. “You are perfect Dean.

Dean made no reply, instead he began to bob his head on Jimmy’s dick while he reached blindly behind him to slap the side of Cas’s ass, spurring the alpha on.

Cas wasted no time in thrusting into Dean, starting with a hard pace that made his balls slap against the man’s flesh. Before him Dean took his rhythm and began to suck Jimmy down with the same rough pace, which left the other alpha moaning and grasping onto the sheets. Once again, the room was lost to the sounds of sex: the slap of skin and the wet slide of Jimmy’s cock in Dean’s mouth.

 That is, until Jimmy reached for Dean’s hair and gave it a warning tug. “Dean, I’m going to…”

The omega pulled swiftly off. “In my mouth, Alpha.” Then he latched back on and sucked the alpha’s large cock deep into his mouth.

Jimmy’s eyes rolled back into his head as he came into the omega’s mouth, his knot popping underneath Dean’s hand. Dean massaged it, making the alpha howl with pleasure.

Behind them, Cas watched the two of them as his own knot swelled, his fingers massaging over Dean’s hips. “Dean… may I knot you?” He asked, his voice strained as he drew closer to the edge of orgasm. When Dean nodded, the alpha pushed his knot passed the omega’s rim, which was all he needed to push him over. He came quickly, pouring himself out into the omega’s body, his knot locking them together tightly. Cas’s fingers grabbed Dean’s cock underneath his body and stroked him hard and fast until the omega came for a second time.

Dean pulled off Jimmy’s cock with a pop and lay his head on the alpha’s stomach, his breath panting against the alpha’s skin. “Holy shit, that was awesome.”

“Indeed.” Cas said as he gently maneuvered the two of them so that they were laying on their sides, Cas curled up at Dean’s back with Dean curving into Jimmy’s hip.

Jimmy scooted back down onto the bed so that he could lie next to Dean, giving his shoulder for the omega to lay his head. “So… am I to guess you like us both?” He asked now that he could look Dean in the eye.

Dean’s cheeks colored slightly, which all told was rather amusing since Cas’s dick was tied in his ass. “Yeah, man. I couldn’t pick just one of you.”

“Well, you don’t have to.” Jimmy said, leaning forward to kiss Dean’s lips. “As you can see, we like to share.”

Dean returned the kiss with gusto as he leaned into the alpha, his fingers tracing over Cas’s arms, which were draped over his chest. “Awesome.”

“Awesome indeed.” Was the rumbled reply from Cas at his back. With a chuckle, the three men settled into to sleep.

 


End file.
